A variety of digital video compression technologies enable efficient digital video communication, distribution and consumption. Some examples of standardized video compression technologies are H.261, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, H.263, MPEG-4 part2 and H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC. Advanced video compression technologies, such as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), may provide twice the compression or half the bit rate at the same video quality compared to H.264/AVC.